Yogscast
The Yogscast are universally recognized as one of the most intellectually tantalizing, visually sumptuous, orgastically exciting, and gut bustlingly funny random iterations of total and utter nonsense that has ever spawned into the ever expanding entertainment mind control hegemony. It also tastes delicious, and 9 out of 10 YouTube viewers give it a double thumbs up, the others died because of an epicness overload but still rose and gave them one thumbs up (the other thumb fell off). The Yogscast is given just the right bit of comfortably local yet somewhat exotic spice, as most of the members hail from England. Cast The talented cast is comprised by 7 giants of the YouTube video publication community. They are, in no particular order of significance: Lewis Brindley (who who stars as the characters Xephos and Zephos), Simon Lane (who plays as the characters Honeydew and Honeybeard) and Hannah (who is known for the character Lomadia), Duncan (who is most well known for his playthroughs as LividCoffee and art), Sips (made famous by his'' Orcs Must Die!'' playthrough, Sjin (who joined the Yogscast team after displaying masterful work on the Shadow of Israphel set) and Rythian (one of the original goons). Although they haven't appeared in recent videos or podcasts, Yohi, Vyrian and Pierson are also members of the Yogscast because of their status as goons. The Yogscast website team is headed by MintyMinute. Some of the original yogscast Staff have been fired. Peva was the host of the Minecraft Servers and Website Creater and was fired because he was acussed of threating to release passwords of the Yogscast. Tinman was the website manger and was fired because he was acussed stealing between $18,000 to $21,000 from the Yogscast Website. Heso was permanently banned because he stood up for Peva. Etymology The Yogscast's name comes from the term YOGS, meaning Ye Olde Goone Squade, the World of Warcraft guild in which the founding members met. As a WoW guild they used to be led by guild-master Mearis. After realising Mearis' methods of guild management were far from acceptable, the Yogscast and Yognau(gh)ts (who joined the guild because of them) decided to leave. Hearing of their devious disrupting of his guild, Mearis then banned any mention of the Yogscast or Xephos. For his actions, Mearis was perma-banned from the Yogscast Forums. Content Apart from their stellar commentary, occasionally spectacular gameplay (which tends to quickly spiral to either ends of the spectrum), and incredibly amazing singing talents (Especially seen in Simon, from the Minecraft series), the Yogscast also perform many of the production duties associated with their videos, podcasts, and internet content. The Yogscast is supported by many of their friends who participate in various roles in quite a few of their videos, sometimes behind the scenes, and sometimes as a part of the production. Needless to say, the Yogscast wouldn’t be what it is today without their help and support. The Yogs have been 'casting' now for just over three years, and since they haven't killed one another yet, there's a good chance they will continue to flood the internet with their particular brand of raving, lunatic hilarity balanced by the occasionally insightful game review, at least until one of them is forced to get a real job. They produce intermittent, irreverent, and often dazzlingly unfocused (but somehow startlingly poignant) podcasts, with no set schedule. They would like to be a bit more reliable, but so far Simon has resisted all attempts to be set on a regular schedule. The Yogs produce a veritable plethora of video content, released on YouTube via the Blue Xephos Channel, which is focused somewhat like a lazer strapped onto the back of a Minecraft chicken (simultaneously sharp yet breathtakingly chaotic) - on the ever expanding world of computer gaming. They are proud indeed to contribute to an industry that is slowly but deliberately degenerating the intellectual capacity of youth throughout the world! Some of their fans have chosen to deify the Yogscast, but its unclear yet as to whether together they comprise a triune deity, in which each are expressions of part of the whole, or are in fact singular manifestations of distinct universal archetypes. Some have gone so far as to proclaim "These people are your gods. Worship them. In the name of Lewis, Simon and the holy Jaffa." Gallery Lewis.jpg|This is Lewis. Simon.jpg|This is a very proper man in the background. Yogscast logo.jpg|The Yogscast logo. YOGSCAST_by_spotco.jpg|WotLK Yogscast lewis_simon_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Lewis Brindley and Simon Lane onboard an airplane heading to Cologne, Germany for Gamescom 2011. simonlane_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Simon Lane making a face in his room in Cologne, Germany for Gamescom 2011. simonlane2_gamescom2011.jpg|A screenshot of Simon Lane at the airport with Lewis Brindley holding the camera heading to Gamescom 2011. lewis_simon2_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Lewis Brindley and Simon Lane at Gamescom 2011 in Cologne, Germany. Simon stole Notch's hat. simonlane3_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Simon Lane reporting at Gamescom 2011. With dancers in the background. lewis_gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis Brindley reporting at Gamescom 2011. It's a rare sight to see Lewis. lewis2_gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis reporting again. People dancing in the background! Gamescom 2011. lewis3_gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis talking with the first Yognau(gh)t they've encountered at Gamescom 2011. They're drinking redbull. SSL25134.JPG|Simon and Lewis at the Sony Ericsson booth at GamesCom. Duncan.png|Duncan or 'Lalna' yogscast_wide.jpg Category:Community Category:Table of Content